pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Vanillish
|} Vanillish (Japanese: バニリッチ Vanirich) is an Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 35 and evolves into starting at level 47. Biology Vanillish have large, white, rounded upper bodies with a swirled substance on top, making it resemble a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Its eyes are dark blue with small, ice crystals at the sides. Vanillish has a dark blue mouth, two ice crystals below its mouth, and stubby, limbs that resemble icicles. It has a pointed lower body that resembles a large icicle. Vanillish lives in southern, snowy mountains, which it migrated to during an ancient ice age. It creates ice inside its body by drinking water, and expels it to hide itself or freeze opponents. In the anime Major appearances Vanillish debuted in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!, where one was owned by Dr. Ferrara/Cryogonal Man. Another Vanillish made its appearance in Caution: Icy Battle Conditions! under the ownership of Brycen. A Vanillish appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic! alongside , where they were looking for who has gone missing and created a big snowstorm in Coumarine City. Minor apperance A Vanillish appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer. It reappeared in Master Class is in Session!, where it was used in the Master Class Pokémon Showcase in Gloire City, and then again in Performing a Pathway to the Future!, where it was seen watching the same Master Class Pokémon Showcase. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Vanillish owned by a girl in Catelia City appeared in The Case of the Missing Pokémon, where they watch as Tep trying to find the person who kidnapped 's . Brycen owns three Vanillish. They were first used to train 's Pokémon while a single one was used to later battle Black in a Gym battle. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} ing)}} |} |} In side games |area=Glacier: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 4}} |area=Mt. Vinter: Stage 111}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Frosty Alps (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Ice Shard|Ice|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Magnet Rise|Electric|Status|—|—|10}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15|‡}} |Powder Snow|Ice|Special|40|100|25||'}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20|‡}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=583 |name2=Vanillish |type1-2=Ice |evo2= |no3=584 |name3=Vanilluxe |type1-3=Ice}} Sprites Trivia * According to Game Freak, Vanillish and its were created by James Turner.http://www.gamefreak.co.jp/blog/staff/?p=204 Origin Vanillish is based on an made of snow and ice. It also resembles an . Name origin Vanillish is a combination of and delish (slang term for delicious). Vanirich may be a combination of vanilla and rich (abounding with). In other languages |es=Vanillish|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Gelatroppo|demeaning=From and |it=Vanillish|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=바닐리치 Vanirich|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=多多冰 Duōduōbīng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Ваниллпш Vanillish|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Gelatroppo fr:Sorboul it:Vanillish ja:バニリッチ pl:Vanillish zh:多多冰